monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/MC Goji the Wolf's Monster Highlights (Own Monster): Appoc-Iblis
Hello Friends. today, I want to highlight my Final boss of the first Monster Hunter EX, the Diety of Raging Flames, The Flames of Disaster, the one, the only, Appoc-Iblis! Appearances So far, Appoc-Iblis only appears in Monster Hunter EX as the final boss in U-Rank, but is planned to reappear in Monster Hunter EX 3 as the final boss yet again. In Game information A Hyper Organism said to be billions of years old, born the same day as the planet. Supposebly, it represents Raging Flames and Hell itself. A Terorist group unleashed this creature on a far away region, summoning it prematurely from it's slumber in the planet's mantle, and the creature is still at large! Can mere mortals dare to take on this behemoth of hellfire? Lore Before MHEX series *It is said to Represent Hell itself, as well as Raging Flames. *It was born the same day as the planet, and thus was it's first monster. It slept in the Planet's mantle for years until life would develop, with the sole purpose of destroying the ecological paradise that results, and to enslave any sapient mortals that it did not kill. *This continued on for many generations, with each civilization that developed being all but destroyed by the creature, until the day of the near beginning of the human's "Third era", where three individuals challenged the creature to a battle. *The Creature thought of it as a joke, since no mere mortal could possibly stand up to it's power, but the three individuals, A mage, and two warriors, used a spell that crippled it's power to weaken it enough to use an artifact called the "Weyseal", an artifact created outside of the realm of creation, to put the creature inside a state of deep sleep, sealed away in the Weyseal dropped into the depths of the planet, in an area that marks the place that the battle took place. *This was not permanant, however, for it was to delay the day of destruction so the Humans and other races could find a way to defeat it for good. *It was fated to destroy the surface world, remaking it in it's image if it is not defeated. The Prophecies behind it say clearly that only a hunter with "The Heart of a Wyvern" can defeat it for good. Monster Hunter EX *This location is the same area as the city that would turn into Crisis Ruins, after the reawakening of the Appoc-Iblis by a terrorist group, who were decended from followers of the Appoc-Iblis, as they centered a large amount of Negative energy into the exact location of the battle from the age that the Appoc-Iblis was sealed away, breaking the weyseal that imprisioned the Appoc-blis, releasing it Prematurely from it's slumber before it could grow strong enough to break out on its own. *During the events of MHEX, the hunter(s) that beat the Appoc-Iblis put it back to it's slumber by defeating it, but it telepathically told the hunters who beat it that it would return, as it always does, to finish what it started. During the Events of Monster Hunter EX 3 Will be explained in the next time Appoc-Iblis appears in MHEX3 and as a new blog post for the MHEX3 version. Theme(s) Phase 1 Phase 2 In fan fictions It will appear in a fan fiction, But not in Monster Hunter Hurricurse, but rather, a new universe of MH fan fictions called "Monster Hunter EX: The Series", as a main villian. Notes *It can't be mounted *Some of it's weapons are named after final fantasy weapons. *Although it has yet to make another appearance, it is mentioned in Monster Hunter EX 2 as "The Diety of Raging Flames". *It is at least twice as large as a Dalamadur, if not larger. *It is one of the possible culpirts of the extinction of the Protokian Empire, an advanced and ancient race that predates the Ancients. *It is said that even after it's supposed death, due to it's immortal status, it will ressurect and cause more chaos. *It is planned, after MHEX2 is done, to be a retuning boss for MHEX3, which will mark the story of the "Wyvern Heart", a hero with "The Body of a mortal, and the heart of a wyvern", whose destiny is to fight and permanantly end the Appoc-Iblis' Reign of terror. *It is said that weapons made from it's materials fill the wielder with a lust for blood, death and destruction, and it's armor seems to whisper to it's wearer, telling them to do horrific acts. Trivia by Gojira57 *Obviously the first part of the name comes from "Appocalypse", and its second part comes from the name "Iblis", which is the name of a creature in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, but also one of the many names for the devil himself. *It was originally going to be an elder dragon, but I thoughy it would be more interesting to add a Hyper organism as the final boss instead of an elder dragon. *It was originally also going to have a counterpart that it would fight for supremacy over the planet, but this idea was scrapped, since I did not know how to make it work, though I "might" figure something out. Quetions to readers *Do you like the concept? *Do you think it is worthy as a final boss? *What do you like about it? *Do You think I am hiding more about it than I am revealing? Up Next.... *Clamereus *Rathalos-Sin *The Charrelians Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57